Let See You Try
by xiaohou
Summary: What if Kouichi and Kouji wasn't a twins... and Kouichi had a brother complex while his best friend is fall in love his little brother...
1. Chapter 1

** Let See You Try**

My first fic…

I'm sorry if there any grammar mistake or my poor English skill… *bow*

Well enjoy…

* * *

**Warning**: -Kouichi and Kouji were not twins.

-Kouichi had a brother complex and 8 years older than Kouji.

-Their parents never divorce.

* * *

Kouichi was 8 years old, when his mother gives birth to his second son. When he went to the hospital to see his younger baby brother, "Mom, where is he?" asked the boy eagerly as soon as he open the door.

His mother just smile at him, his father who was standing behind him said, "Now, now Kouichi, be patient."

The nurse knocks and came to the room, she bring a little baby that was warp by blue cloth in her hand, she walk to the lady that was surrounding by her family and said "Here you go ."

She give the baby to the women that was smiling and take his son in her arm, Kouichi rush to the side of the bed to look at his younger brother.

'_He was so small and cute; his skin was so soft and white. He is like an angel'_ Kouichi just smile as his mind was thinking of the little baby.

"So…" Kouichi broke from his daydreaming "What is the name of the baby?" asked the nurse.

"Well we still haven't thought of a name" Tomoko smiling to the young lady.

"May I the one who give the name to the baby?" Kouichi raising his hand.

"You have any suggestion my son?" His father asked.

"Em….. m…" Kouichi thinking hard and '_Ping_' "How about Kouji?"

"Kouji?"

"Yes Kouji! You know Kouchi and Kouji."

"Kouji Minamoto, I think it was a very good name and its rhyme. How about you dear? " Tomoko asked, his beloved husband just nod with a smile.

"Then it's decided. Nice to meet you, Kouji." Kouchi reach out and shake his brother hand.

* * *

Three days after Kouji birth, Kouichi was eating breakfast with his father at their house. It was so quiet; neither of them are making conversation. Kouichi mind was filled with his little baby brother, not to mention his father who was thinking of his beloved wife and newborn son.

When Kouichi decided to go to school, his father called him. "Kouichi, will you go to the hospital after school? I can't go today."

"Um… Sure… "

"Thank you, your brother will be happy to see you there. You want me to pick you up at hospital." Kousei smile while stroking his son hair

Kouichi shook his head "I can go home by myself and I think I will have dinner at hospital. So you don't have to worry about supper."

Kouichi walked to school, but no other students were there on the road. It is not like he was late, it just the opposite he always too early. Well noting harm will happen if he was too early right? Beside Kouichi have to help '_him'_ everyday.

Then something flew to his face. It was a soccer ball, not long after that, a boy wearing a hat and goggle run towards him. Waving, and shouting really make the entire road noisy.

"Can you greet me nicely, Takuya?" asked the Kouichi. Takuya was his best friend, he had a brown hair and always wearing his hand and goggle on his head. He a cheerful guy and a soccer freak.

"Sorry, I just kicked it too far. So you will help me on today homework?"

"Even if I reject your request, you will persuade me till the end, right?" Kouichi sigh lightly.

Takuya just laugh, "Hey Koichi, want to go to this awesome store after school?"

" Sorry Takuya I can't, not today." Takuya put his confuse look, Kouichi just chuckle and continue, "My mother in the hospital remember? My dad can't come, so I'm the one who will come, and beside I will see my little brother there." The young boy starts his daydreaming till--

"Hey! Hey! Can I come?"

"Huh!?"

"Come on, I also want to see your little brother? And beside it's no fun to go to that shop without you…. Please~~"

"Uh…. You can go with Izumi or Junpei right?"

"WHAT!! So you don't want me to go to the hospital? Oh, I get it. You afraid if your little brother will like me instead of you, is that it? That why you don't want me to go to the hospital… I get… I'm just nobody… Don't worry… I really get it Kouichi-" Takuya just keep blabbering about nonsense things.

'_What the hell this he thinking, I never intent something like that.' _ The black hair boy really disturbed by his friend blabbering, he really can't take it anymore.  
"Okay, okay, Takuya YOU can come to the hospital." After that, the brunette gives a V sign.

* * *

Kouichi and Takuya arrived at the hospital; on the same time his mother is playing with her youngest son in the room. The boys knock the door and come in, Takuya bow at her, while Kouichi explain to his mother that his father can't come. She just replies it with a nod and smile.

Takuya staring at Kouji for a long time, "Ta-Takuya if you want to say something, you should have said it. The baby can't read mind you know and could you stop the staring?" Tomoko look at Takuya who just realize his action and apologize.

"Ah! So-sorry… it just I never see a baby this close, he so… tiny. "

Tomoko chuckle and look at his youngest son, "You know, Kouichi. You two really look alike." Both of the boys give her a confuse look, then she continue, "You and Kouji, whenever I see his face, he remind me of you, when you was a baby. "

After some time, excuses herself and letting Kouichi carry his little brother under one condition he have to be careful not to drop him, Kouji bones still weak not as strong and firm as adult. Kouichi let Kouji sit on his lap and his hands on Kouji's waist, while Takuya was sitting facing him and continue staring. The brunette started to lean forward, Kouiji mimic Takuya movement and there where it's happen.

Kouji become unbalance and lean too much which make his lip meet Takuya's, but the boy quickly move away, there a pink shade on Takuya cheecks. Kouichi was in shock, his little bother first kiss already taken by his best friend, he not moving an inch, but his mind determined. _Nobody will do that kind of thing to his little brother ever again, _and Takuya name already been put on the _' People Who Can't Go Near Kouji' _list.

* * *

Well that the chap 1... Hope you enjoy it....


	2. Chapter 2

**Let See You Try**

Okay… Here the chap 2

I ashamed by my poor English skill and limited vocabulary

*sob* Enjoy…

* * *

**Warning**:-Kouichi and Kouji were not twins.

-Kouichi had a brother complex and 8 year older than Kouji.

-Their parents never divorce.

- Kouichi, Takuya, Izumi, and Junpei are friends (older than Kouji).

* * *

It's been 11 years since the incident; Kouichi was 19 years old and Kouji already 11 years old. Kouichi was study in the same University as Takuya (even after that accident he still Takuya's best friend), Izumi and Junpei, is it because four of them were friends from middle school or because they want stick together, or it just a coincidence that they want to got that University, well the reason is unknown?

Kouichi still kept his wavy hair around the neck, on the other hand Kouji had a straight long black hair, he always tie it into a low ponytail. In Kouichi view, his little brother had become more beautiful not to mention the effect of his long hair and white smooth skin, it was a sparkling under the sun and when you touch it, you can feel the soft and silky texture. So that why, Kouichi give him a blue bandana with a brown stripes for his birthday, to make him look manlier.

Kouji grade are not bad, you can say it was excellent, thanks to his big brother that always teaching him from A to Z. Was Kouchi even smart to teaches Kouji? Of course he was, if not why would he even help Takuya on his homework, and who else will teaches Takuya so he can get to same University with him.

If it was something that to do with physical stuff, Kouichi doesn't need to teach his younger brother, he even had more stamina that his big brother, but even so Kouichi still want to be his knight. _'A Knight' that will protect 'The Princess'._

Okay now to the story, Kouichi just woke up, and go with his morning routine; first getting dress, second eat breakfast, third look for his little brother. As usual their parents have to go to work and it was Saturday so both of them doesn't have any class. Kouji was sitting on the couch watching television, as Kouichi come down stairs, he quickly turn his attention to his big brother and start a conversation.

"Nii-san, today is my turn to cook. Do you recommend anything?"

Kouichi stop and look at the younger boy, and reply " Well I don't really care as long it was you the one who cook it."

"Well that make it even harder for me to decided what kind of food should I cook." Kouji growled while pouting.

Kouichi just laugh "By the way can you make the portion for 10 people."

"WHAT! Are you sure you want to eat all that?" Kouji asked worriedly.

"Huh? Of course not." He can see his brother relive face, "My friends are going to come to do some projects. It's will take a lot of time, so could you make their portion too?"

"Sure, you can count on me." He replies with a little smile.

* * *

Kouji already went to shopping, now Kouichi was alone, well he really wanted to go with his brother, unfortunately he have to wait for his friends. After some time Kouichi could hear a doorbell, he goes towards the door and opens it. Then three people were there, two guys and one girl to be exactly.

The girl in the left side was a blonde with a long hair; she was so dizzy that she could not even stand straight. The guy in the right side was a little fat, his face was already blue, and there is a sign he will throw up in a minute or so. The guy in the middle was a brunette, a goggle was on his neck, not like the others two, he was so energetic.

Kouichi look at his friends' condition, and said "Let me guess, you guys let Takuya to drive didn't you?"

The girl, Izumi reply with his eyes slightly open, "Ugrh, I think I'm gonna die. "

Then the right side guy named Junpei, become more relax and begin to talk, "How come he can drive so badly?"

The goggle boy was a little offended "WHAT! My driving is not that bad!"

Kouichi hurriedly break their argument, "Okay, okay, stop it already. Please go inside, I will make some tea, so you guys feel it better. "

"Thanks Kouichi." All of them said in unison.

After Izumi and Junpei feel better, they start to work on their projects. Half and an hour had pass, then all of them can hear the doorbell ringing. As a host, Kouichi got up from the living room and greet the guest. Yutaka and his little brother, Tomoki was there, well Kouichi just curious why the little boy 8 years old in the Orange hat come here.

First Yutaka let out a sight and started talking, "Our parents are going somewhere and I will not let him in the house alone, you don't mind right?" Kouichi just nod, after that they all went inside.

The University students surround the table in the living room, while Tomoki sat on the couch watching television. All of them doesn't mind, because if he not watching television, he don't have anything to do.

Not long after that, there was a sound of the door being shut. "Nii-san, I'm home!"

Kouichi quickly reply, "Welcome back."

Kouji just run straight to the kitchen without looking at the living room while shouting, "Sorry I'm late, I will prepare lunch now. "

"Okay! Take your time, call me if you finish cooking, I'll help you bring the food."

Izumi who just look at Kouichi replying look a little confuse, she then ask, "Kouichi, who is that? "

"My little brother, why?"

"You had a brother?" Yutaka give him a surprise look. "How old is he?"

"11" Takuya is the one who answer Yutaka answer. There was a silent in the room, Junpei voice broke the quiet moment, "How do you know that?"

"I met him, once. When he was still a baby." His face look down when he answer it.

"Well since you had a brother, I'm very eager to see him." Izumi smirk, her left hand holding a pencil and place in front of her lips.

"You have to wait for lunch time, I won't let you disturb him."

* * *

After sometime, Kouji called Kouchi, he finished making the food and Kouichi bring them to the living room, he give one plate to every guest. Kouji come to the living room with some tea, but the second Kouiji enter the room, everybody quickly turn around to see Kouichi little brother. Feeling uncomfortable with all the attention he just say 'Hi', put the tea near the group, grab a plate, and sit beside Tomoki (the only place that was available).

"Nii-san." The long hair boy start talking, Kouichi just turn his face to him. The young kid continues, "Do you have anymore friends coming?"

"No, why?"

"Well you ask me to made portion for 10 people, so I though maybe you still have more guests."

"You see, those two" pointing at Junpei and Takuya, "They eat a lot, that why I asked you to make it extra."

Junpei feel he making a little trouble for the little one, "Sorry about that Kouji."

"Yeah, whatever." He continue eating.

Lunch was over, Kouji do the dishes, Tomoki continue watching random channels, the big kids start continuing their projects. Kouji done with the dishes, he saw Tomoki look bored, he didn't want to watch television right now but he have to, if not e will be hindrance to the University kids. Kouji feels kind a bad to leave him all alone. So he invites Tomoki to play games in his room, Tomoki face his brother first for an answer, Yutaka just nod. The 8 yeas old kid just smiles brightly, he follows Kouji to his room.

The sound of door closed was heard, Izumi speak immediately, "Well that was unexpected."

"What did you mean?" Junpei always concern about what his little fairy are thinking.

"Kouichi's little brother, his face looks like him when we still in middle school, but of course he look more pretty."

"Yeah, I know and I think Takuya must be thinking the same things. He looks at him all the time, he didn't blink at all and I saw you drool a bit." Yutaka look at Takuya.

"I was not. Was I?" All of the group nod except Kouichi, he giving Takuya a glare. He has this dark aura around him wanting to punish his best friend about his previous action.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock, all of them have become very tired, they decided to stop their work and go eat dinner outside, because of the curiousness what the younger kids doing. All of them go upstairs, when Kouichi ready to open the door; all of them heard a noise.

'_Kouji, not that way, more to the left.'_

'_Here?'_

'_Yes, now go deeper, more.'_

'_Is it really okay?'_

'_AH!'_

Not wanting hears anymore of their conversation, Kouichi immediately open the door, which make a racket. The younger kids jump from their place and look to the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Kouichi ask with a cold sweat.

"Playing games." Kouji reply simply, while showing him his PS2 stick.

"Yeah, we're just playing Dynasty Warriors 4. I'm showing Kouji how win this stage without facing Lu Bu." Tomoki explain it more detail.

The others just show _'Ah, I see'_ face, while the younger ones facing each other's with a confuse look. Since everything was settle down, all of them went to one sushi restaurant, and not by car, Izumi and Junpei had enough for today. So they all walking, leaving the car at Minamoto's house. Before leaving Kouichi left a note, so if their parents come home they won't worry about them.

* * *

Dinner was unexpectedly quiet, well not too quiet. Kouji sit near the window, Tomoki sit next to him, they talking about games all the time. Izumi, Junpei, and Yutaka just having a very random conversation. The main problem why it was quiet is, Takuya and Kouichi. First, Takuya always look at Kouji, who was smiling and laughing. Second, Kouichi knew Takuya action and start to plotting how to kill this goggle freak brunette.

They all go home after eating and separated at the restaurant, Takuya the only one who still there with Minamoto brothers, he have to pick his car at their home. Kouichi's phone was ringing, he excuse himself and pick up the phone. Using this opportunity Takuya start talking to the younger kid, "Say Kouji, do you remember when we first met?"

"Aren't this the first time?"

"Well… Not really, I met you when you still a baby. So I guess you not remember, huh? "

"Well, duh~…" Kouji roll his eyes.

"So, you want to know what happened that time?"

"Not really."

Takuya not taking any excuses, he grabs the younger chin facing it up, and kiss him. The black hair boy aught in surprise he was shock, he doesn't know what to do, his mind went blank. After a while, Takuya pull back, Kouji give a nice reaction, his eyes were open wide and his face was bright red. The brunette chuckle, he doesn't know his life will become hell, because the big brother who finished talking on the phone saw all of it. Okay '_No More '_, Kouichi made up his mind, _'Let The War Begin'_.

* * *

Well I'm surprise I can write this many... Reviews, Criticisms, anything... I gladly accept it...

Hopefully I can write chap 3 faster... *bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Let See You Try**

Now here come chapter 3…

Sorry for any mistake I make… :/

* * *

**Warning**:-Kouichi and Kouji were not twins.

-Kouichi had a brother complex and 8 year older than Kouji.

-Their parents never divorce.

- Kouichi, Takuya, Izumi, and Junpei are friends (older than Kouji)

- Junpei and Izumi was a couple.

- '...' Speak in heart

* * *

In this one-week Takuya's days has become hell. On the first day, he lost his only goggle, then his day has changed, the hell begins now. Day after day he will get at least 2-3 accident. Well not that it will cost his life but still dangerous.

The only person who knows the drastic changing was no other than Kouichi, we can say that he was the reason why Takuya get so many accident. It wasn't Kouichi who make the accidents, but he is the one who make Takuya got a bad luck.

Let's recall what happened one-week ago, after Kouichi saw Takuya kissed his little brother, he making a plan how to make the brunette suffer without Takuya knowing it. The next morning, 5 minutes before the bell rang; Kouichi asked Takuya if he could borrow his goggle. The brunette without suspect anything gives it to him, not long after that the bell rang and they go to each other classroom.

When the class was over, Takuya forgot that his goggle was with his best friend, Kouichi also didn't remind the brunette, because the main point was to make he lose his important thing, but Takuya was too stupid to remember what is it and then it started, he got into many accidents. His goggle is like a good luck charm, without it the brunette will get a bad luck.

The common accidents that always happened was:

-Paint fell off to his head.

-Fell from the stair.

-Fell from trees.

- Slip all the time.

-Got hit by the ball.

-His car not moving, so he needs to use bicycle to travel around and he always end up in the gutter.

Takuya doesn't really care anymore, he give up on how to repel his bad luck, but he wish that his mark was not as bad as his luck. He has been searching for his best friend for an hour, and then he found him near the gate.

"Kouichi." Kouichi turn his head to the brunette. "Kouichi, you have to help me."

Kouichi sigh, "What time?"

Takuya a little shock, "Huh? You know what I'm going to ask?"

"You want me to help with the exam, right? Of course I know, it's almost exam week. We study in the same University remember." Takuya just laugh with one hand scratch his head, while Kouichi sigh.

"So you will help me? Cool. So can I come to--" before Takuya could finish his sentences, Kouichi burst out "NO!"

Silence comes for a minute or two, "Why?" Takuya a little disappointed with his best friend answer, 'Because you will see Kouji, that's why.'

Kouichi clear his throat, "Well it's been a long time since I come to your house, and all your books at your room right? You can ask me all the question you wanted."

"Hmm but still…"

'JUST SAY YES DAMNIT!'

"How about we exchange place everyday, you know to change the mood."

"No."

"But if my mom know you coming, she will blabber many useless thing about me."

"Deal with it."

"Come on, let's study at your house, please"

Even after Takuya let out his puppy dog eyes, it still doesn't work, "You want my help or not? If yes just be quiet, if not study by yourself."

"I can't, the lessons just too hard."

"Stop whining, you the one who want to go to the same University with me."

"Well, because it so fun to be with Kouichi." Takuya blush a little, he looking down.

"Takuya… Don't tell me, you…" Kouichi pause for a while "You had a crush on me?"

"WHAT! Of course not, I just saying you're a fun person to hang around as a FRIEND."

"Oh, I see." Kouichi sigh 'that a relief.'

"Okay, so you will help right?"

"Huh? Oh sure, but at your place."

"Ok, ok, fine." Takuya give up to go to Kouichi's house, he was so disappointed, and he really had an intention to see Kouji again.

* * *

On the fourth day, Takuya already look like a living corpse, he always try to get some sleep, if there any spare time. At lunch, when everybody was eating Takuya put his head on the table, and murmur 'I'm going to die' over and over again. Izumi felt a little sorry, all of them knew Kouichi was the one behind this, because he was the only one has this usual face.

"So, Kouichi…" The blonde started "Did you give time for Takuya to sleep?"

"Yes, but I think his parent is the one who made him study more after I went home."

Izumi take a quick look at the brunette and she got an idea, she started with a cheerful smile, "Hey, Takuya. You know after the exam, the teacher promise to held a party, so the students will let out their stress." The blonde took a notice that the brunette stop mumbling, her plan work. She continue, "There is no rule, you can do anything that you want, as long as it was still logic and the teachers approved it, and did it was a _costume party_? " She smirks at her last words.

"REALLY?" The brunette revive, his eyes was sparkling.

"Yes." The blonde just happy to see _that idiot _has revive.

"Ok, then I will work hard. Kouichi let's study." Takuya give a determination look at his best friend, who just make a_ gulp_ sound.

"Takuya, we still have another lesson, we can study after we get home."

Then the bell rang.

* * *

Exam week has ended, all of them preparing for tonight party. At Minamoto house, Kouji at his brother's room, he looks at his brother preparing for the costume. Kouichi had a dark aura around him, he even chuckle by himself. Kouji find it pretty amusing to see his brother like that, this activity continue for a long time.

Thus night has come, Kouji hear a bell rang, he open the door, and see his brother's friends. The three of stun looking at Kouiji who just finish his bath, he wearing his blue pajamas and his hair was down, wet.

'A girl?' Junpei thought.

'I never heard Kouichi has a sister' Takuya thought.

'Why she reminding me of someone?' Izumi thought.

"Ah, you guys already arrive, wait for a minute." All of them shock to hear his voice, Kouji turn his head to call Kouichi.

'Don't tell me… Kouji?' All of them think the same.

"Something wrong?" Kouji feel uncomfortable from the entire stare.

"Uh… Nothing, Kouji why do you let down your hair?" The blonde quickly answers.

"Oh, this. I just finish taking a bath."

Takuya was stun by Kouji appearance, he really look like a girl and not to mention beautiful one too, just because he let down his hair. He really wants the young kid to be his; the brunette just let his fantasy run wild.

"So what are you guys suppose to be?" Kouji ask with curiosity.

Junpei clear his throat and begin, "Let me explain beautiful lady." The long hair boy just shock from hearing the words _beautiful_ and _lady, _his eyen widen, but Juenpei still continue, "Izumi become a fairy, look her purple dress, isn't she a beauty? Next, we have this idiot become a samurai, and I, the great magician. How about it, I'm great right?"

Junpei continue to laugh, all of them just ignoring his voice.

"So you become a samurai? Somehow you look kind of cool" Kouji smile innocently to the brunette, Takuya face become red as a tomato. Then something was on the brunette neck, a scythe.

"What are you doing Takuya?" Kouichi who just finish dressing come outside, both of his hand grab the scythe, he wearing a long black robe, smiling but had this dark aura behind him.

"K-Kouichi, since when you're here?" The brunette was too scared to look at his best friend eyes.

"I'm asking what are you doing?"

"No-Nothing, please take your scythe away, you looks like you will kill someone."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill someone, but I'm the one who will sent them to hell, because it's my job as a Death God."

"Wow, Kouichi you look so cool in those costume." The blonde smiling, Junpei quickly hug Izumi and give the Death God a glare, as it mean 'You can't take my girlfriend, bastard.'

"Okay, Okay, why don't you guys go already. You all will be late."

With a little reminding from the younger boy, the University kids go to their destiny place with Junpei as their driver because after the experience with Takuya driving skill, they banned him to go near the driving seat.

On the other hand, the brunette had been thinking for a long time 'Maybe I should tell him.'

* * *

Argh! My English skill and vocab was so bad.

T.T… Please review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Let See You Try**

Chap 4…

And I apologize for you know, my bad grammar and many other thing…

* * *

**Warning**:-Kouichi and Kouji were not twins.

-Kouichi had a brother complex and 8 year older than Kouji.

-Their parents never divorce.

* * *

Kouichi went to see his brother compete with other school Kendo club, of course Kouji school win although it not a perfect win. The University kid wait outside the gym below the tree, he just looking up sees the tree from low angle view. Until someone call him.

"Kouichi." He starts to search the source of the voice and he knows 100% it's not his little brother. "Oi, Kouichi." He spotted, a brunette waving and running toward him, he even had an opportunity to trip in the middle of the way.

"Hey, Kouichi. I never thought you be here"

"Neither do I Takuya."

"What are you doing here?"

'_Should I tell him?' _Kouichi think for a minute or so.

"What with the long pause?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. You too what are you doing here?"

"Huh me? Well…" Takuya pointing the soccer field "You see my brother attending this school and he join the soccer club, in which he want me to teach him… and his friends." After he finishes the sentences, a ball come and hit the brunette's head. Apparently his bad luck still continues, nobody knows when it will end or will it end?

From the field, two kids run to their place. One of the boys was Tomoki without his usual orange hat and the other one was a little taller than Tomoki, he has a brown hair and wearing soccer uniform.

"Takuya-Niisan are you ok? Oh! Hi Kouichi." Tomoki greet the older boys.

"Tomoki you attend this school too?" Tomoki got the attention from the black hair boy, the younger boy just nod with a smile. While the other kid just takes the ball, he pats the round object with such care.

"Thank goodness, the one who got hit was him." Said the boy with a relief smile.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN 'HIM', I'M YOUR BIG BROTHER. SHOW SOME RESCPECT, DAMMIT!"

Kouichi was surprise, "He was your little brother?"

"The name Shinya Kanabara, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Hm… You're seems different from someone I know. "Kouichi shake hand the younger boy with a warm smile, while he ignoring the older brunette, who is sulking in front of the tree because nobody care about him.

All the boys was chattering with much joy and happy faces, except Takuya, he the victim of all the topics. They just talk about his bad sides, which make the older brunette more depressing every single word. It's like many burden was on his back, which make his shoulder heavier, his worlds was so dark, two-lamp ghosts appear beside him. Even then just one person Tomoki, who is concern about him, the younger boy pat his shoulder try to comfort him, did it work? No. The others two still talk about his badness, every words like a needle and ever words like an arrow pierce his heart. This was a torture, a mental torture to him; even this was cause by his bad luck. Until one person comes, he will make his day brighter. Well the brunette hopes that he will though.

"Nii-san." A boy with a long hair comes out from the gym and calls the group of four boys.

Kouichi notices his little brother called him, he run to him and greet him with a smile. The University boy was being follow by two other kids, in which leaving a certain brunette alone. Kouichi want to take Kouji home, but the youngest kids want Kouichi took look at them practice until the end. Kouichi doesn't want to disappoint them, so he agrees. In which leave Takuya an opportunity talking with little Kouji.

When the two kids drag the wavy haired boy to the field, Takuya ask Kouji to meet him behind the gym, he need to talk with him alone. Of course Kouichi doesn't know about this appointment.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

'_What should I do, I know it seems strange. I kissed him twice, well maybe he doesn't remember the first one, but still I do it the second one boldly. Then again he not struggling or protesting. Should I tell him, my heart not ready, but my feeling said if don't do it now, I will never have any other chances.'_

"Takuya, do you want to talk or not?"

"Ah, yes… Ehm... You see Kouji I know it's sound weird and stuff, but… " Takuya take a deep breathe, "I-I _love_ you."

Kouji take no respond, he just sad flatly, "So?"

"Huh? What did you mean _'So'_?"

"You called me just to tell me that? If that the one it just a waste of time, bye." Kouji bow and left him all alone.

'_What? He just says 'So'. I'm confessing to him, and he ignores it. Did he know how much courage did I have to say that three words? Either he was dense or just play around with me.''_

Kouji distance was farther every seconds.

'_No, I will never give up. I will try it again, until he understand what I mean.'

* * *

_

So many days had past, Takuya recover from the shock, and then he determined himself to go to Minamoto's residence. He stops in front of their house, start to prepare for the worst, he gather all his courage and knock the door. When the door open the black wavy hair can be seen, Kouichi is the one who open the door.

"Hi." the brunette started.

"Takuya? What are you doing here?" _'And it's better not to see my little brother or I kick you out.'_

"Are you the only one in the house?"

"Yes." Koichi become more curious and serious.

"Great, I really need to talk to you."

"To me?" Takuya nod, Kouichi a little uncomfortable but he still let his best friend come inside; both of them sit in the living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Er… You see Kouichi when you guys come to Shinya's school, I kinda… er… confess to your brother."

"Huh?"

The brunette face become red and stutters, "You see, I… kinda fell in love w-with your brother. S-so I confess to him, b-but… I think your brother didn't get what I mean… So I want to ask your help, like a little tips or something about why Kouji is… you know…like that."

"He… So you really like him, don't you?" Kouichi eyes is fill with many grudge, his tone become colder.

"K-Kouichi?"

"Tch, I knew it, but I didn't think you have the gust to tell him or _me_." Kouichi has lost his mind, he laugh sarcastically also when he saw the brunette his eyes were narrowed and the dark aura surrounding him.

Takuya become scared, he got up from his seat and move a little backward, "Ko-Kouichi are you ok?"

Kouichi has snap, "Ok? You think I'm ok? You like my little brother and you already confess to him without telling me! You still think I'm ok?"

"M-maybe?"

"Takuya, your stupidity can be a little too much."

"Hey, I'm here to ask you nicely, but why are you angry to me."

"Oh, you mean you don't know. I try to make you go away from Kouji, but you just keep coming back."

"Y-You tried that? Am I done anything wrong."

"See, even I torture you, you still not notice it."

"Did you hate me?"

"I hate you from when you stole my little brother first kiss, and you kissed him again at the restaurant make me more furious."

"Hey the first one was an accident."

"I don't care, I just didn't like when you near my brother."

Kouichi words make the brunette annoyed and then he starts to yell, "WHAT WITH YOU, YOU JUST LIKE A BIG BROTHER WITH BROTHER COMPLEX!"

"AND WHAT IF I AM!"

As soon as they start to fight Kouji got home, he see the brunette shoes also heard his voice, even thought it louder than usual. He think they just having a talk as well as have fun, so he wanted to go back to his room without disturbing them.

However when he reaches the stairs, suddenly someone hugs him from behind, it was Takuya.

The brunette start to yell again, "I LOVE HIM AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

Kouichi come moreover he grab Kouiji's hand then pull him, he hug his little brother tightly also return Takuya words, "YES THERE IS AND IT'S ME!"

Both of them continue this action again and again, at that moment the victim has lost his patient, "ENOUGH!" One word makes both of them quiet, the younger boy continue, "BOTH OF YOU CAN ARGUE, FIGHTING OR ANYTHIN BUT DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!"

Kouji pull both of them to the yard, "IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FIGHT DO IT HERE, AND MAKE UP AS SOON AS IT OVER!" Kouji slam the window furthermore he locks it. Takuya and Kouichi were speechless, the two of them not continuing their fighting nor argument.

They sit quietly for a long time, sometimes Takuya glance to his best friend. Kouichi let out a sigh then start to speak, "So you really like my brother huh?"

"Of course."

"As I suspected."

"You knew?"

"Yup, if not why should I torture you, I mean you are my best friend."

"I thought you hate me."

Kouichi pat the brunette shoulder while sighing, "You have to think about that answer by yourself. Also about earlier..."

"Yes?"

"I guess I can give you my permission."

"REALLY?"

"But you have to follow this rules which I made. First, you have to let me know everything.

Second, you can't fail one class.

Third, you can't force something, which he didn't like.

Fourth, you can't kiss him before he 17 years old.

Fifth, my words are always absolute"

The rules were still going on and on, _'What the heck with those rules' _Takuya sweat drop while hearing the rules, in addition he take notes of it. _'Man, this rules was longer than the one in University.'_

Kouichi still continue, "Twenty fifth, don't you ever make him cry."

The brunette smile, "I can guarantee I will never break the last one "

"Oh yeah, about the confession. You just need to explain it briefly about your feeling, after that he will answer it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just a guess."

As they start to laugh, Kouji open the window, "Great, you guys already make up. What are you laughing about?"

"It's a secret."

* * *

Takuya lie in his bed, thinking about Kouichi words. _'Just need to explain it briefly, and how am I gonna do that?'_ He thinking for a while, then he got an idea. He picks up his phone, then started to dial someone number. "Hello, it's me. Can I ask your help? You see…"

Two days after the phone, Takuya standing at the park, nobody else was there because it was in the middle of the night. He was nervous, looking at his watch again and again, and then he saw someone shadow. That shadow belongs to none other than Kouji.

"My brother said you have something to talk about, so what is it?"

"Er… Kouji, you remember when I said, I-I love you right?"

"Yeah, so? "

"Do you know I confessing to you?"

"Huh?"

"Kouji I love you and it was more than just my best friend's little brother, I really, really love you, and I really like to go out with you, as a couple."

Kouji astonish by the older boy, "Huh? You mean you like me and want me to become your boyfriend?"

"YES."

"B-but… I-I thought… You like me as a friend?"

"Why? I said I love you not like you as a friend."

"Yeah, but Nii-san said that your lack of intelligence and if Takuya said _'I love you'_ it means that he just want to said you like me as a friend."

"What? Well I know that I was dumb, but I'm not that dumb you know. I still know between love and like and some other stuff like soccer, I… " Kouji quickly cut his sentences "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think you mean that way."

"It's… ok, after all it was Kouichi fault."

Both of them felt silent, Kouji look at the ground the while time. Takuya felt tense, beside that he thinks it was his fault, maybe he confessing to fast.

"K-kouji, you didn't have to answer it if you don't want to. I know you think I'm weird liking the same gender and younger than me. It's okay you know, I understand."

"Wa-wait, I-I will answer it."

Kouji took a deep breathe," I-I think I also… but I still not sure, it just after you kiss me the other day. I felt something and I don't understand it so well, but I didn't mean to play with your feeling. I just thought maybe I would give it a try."

Takuya lean towards Kouji, he collide his forehead with the little boy then smile, "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Kouji blushing hard "S-sure."

'_He so cute, damn you Kouichi, if you not making those rules I already kiss him right now.'_

Not so far from where the new couple, Kouichi hide behind the tree, he saw everything, he chuckle first and praise Takuya, "Well it's a good thing you follow the rules Takuya, if not I will make you regret it. "

_**END

* * *

**_

Yay~ I finish the story, now I can write another story,

I also make some extra story, please enjoy.


	5. Extra Story

**Let See You Try**

Extra story~~~~

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

**First story**

**This is after Takuya confess to Kouji.**

**-Takuya and Kouichi-**

**-University-**

**

* * *

**

Takuya run to Kouichi, out of breathe. "Kouichi, oi Kouichi!"

"What is it Takuya."

"Kouji accept it, now we become a couple." Takuya was so happy; he even hugs his best friend, Kouichi just reply with a pat on the shoulder, "Grats."

"You're not surprise?" looking in a confuse look.

Fist Kouichi just chuckle with a smile, "Of course not, who do you think I am." Next he let out an evil chuckle, "I will never let you alone with him, EVER."

Takuya laugh nervously, "O-Okay. What ever you say."

"By the way Takuya, here it's yours." Kouichi give the brunette the goggle.

"Hey, it was mine. How did you get it?"

"You give it to me, dummy."

"I did? When?" Kouichi just let out a sigh and walk away from the brunette.

"Come on, Kouichi just answer it. Kouichi."

Thus Takuya got back his google and his bad luck end.

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Second story**

**Two weeks after Takuya become Kouji boyfriend.**

**-Kouji and Kouichi-**

**-Minamoto's Residence-**

**

* * *

**

Since little kid Kouji had been asked about the same thing by many people, _'Who do you like the most.' _Every time. Kouji been asked that question he always answer 'Nii-san' with a big smile. Now, both of them were in the living room, Kouji look for some good channel, while Kouichi flip some old photo album. Then he remembers the old question.

"Say Kouji."

Kouji stop clicking the remote and look at Kouichi, "What is it, Nii-san?"

Kouichi smile then continue "Who do you like the most?"

"Eh?" Kouji think for a while "Takuya, maybe."

Kouichi was shock; he got up from his sit and walks to the kitchen. In the living room, Kouji can hear some rampage sound coming from the kitchen.

'_What is he doing?' _Kouji got curious and try to look at what his brother doing, when he reach there, he saw Kouichi standing on the chair, in addition there were rope with a circle on the edge in front of him.

"I rather die than hearing those words again."

"N- NIi-san I'm just joking."

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Third story**

**Takuya and Kouji first date.**

**-Takuya and Kouji-**

**-Amusement Park-**

Kouji and Takuya just gone out from jet coaster attraction, both of them sit on the nearest bench.

"Tired already?" Takuya ask, Kouji just shake his head.

"Are you crazy, this just the beginning."

"Ok, so what are we going to ride next?"

"How about that one?"

"Ferris wheel? Sure."

So both of them ride on the ferris wheel, Kouji look at the window the whole time, on the other hand Takuya look at the younger boy. When the ferris wheel almost reach the top, "Hey Takuya can we ride that one?"

"Which one?" Takuya stand up and go near Kouji.

"That one, see?"

"Can you be a little more specific?" The brunette looks at Kouji.

"The one on the right." The younger boy also turns his head to the brunette.

At the same time the ride was stop, which make the older boy unbalance and crash on top of Kouji, but he quickly got up and sit at his own sit.

'_Damn, my heart just stop for a second. It's a good thing he wasn't here. Man, it was a good chance for kissing too.'_

"-ya, Takuya. Oi you're phone is ringing."

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks." Takuya took out his cell phone,_ 'Text message?'_

The text message written, _Don't you ever think take any chance while dating either, if I found you broke one rules, you're dead. I'm watching you. Kouichi_

The brunette face paler and quickly looks outside, he saw someone wearing a dark red hat looking at their ride, he was smirking.

'_He even comes here to spy on our date, what a scary big brother.'_

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, that the last one. Hope you guys enjoy it…

Bye~


End file.
